The present invention relates generally to a toothbrush apparatus and, in particular, to a toothpaste dispenser and toothbrush combination.
Toothbrushes and toothpaste dispensers are well known. Occasionally, the multiple steps of placing toothpaste from the toothpaste dispenser onto the brushes of the toothbrush become time-consuming and tedious. At other times, either the toothbrush, the toothpaste dispenser, or both, can not be located, causing frustration.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a toothbrush having a toothpaste dispenser integral with the toothbrush body in order to overcome the disadvantages noted above. It is also desirable to provide a low cost toothbrush having a toothpaste dispenser that is reusable and/or includes replaceable components.